Press Start to Finish
by Wannabe-Danish-Cookie
Summary: Peter Kirkland, unnoticed gaming geek extraordinaire, meets a meek boy on an online RPG. AU. Mild Cussing.


**A/N: RPG AU! The RPG is sort of like Sword Art Online, I guess, but it is on a computer.**

**This'll be mostly from Sealand's POV and sometimesLadonia's or Latvia's.**

**Paulette is Wy, Erland is Ladonia, Peter is Sealand.**

**Enjoy!**

.

School was finally out for the week.

Peter Kirkland, unnoticed gaming geek extraordinaire, tore out of the building, his backpack hanging onto his bony shoulders for dear life. His friend and cousin, Paulette, rushed out after him, her satchel in her arms and a string of curses flowing freely from her mouth. His half-brother, Erland, followed nonchalantly, scrolling on his phone and texting his internet friends.

What was the hurry of this Peter, you ask?

That Friday was the day that the new RPG came out, called Hetaverse. It was rumoured to have the best graphics and gameplay the world had ever seen.

And get this: the first 100 people in each city to ask for it would get it free, plus a VIP card with a powerful skill or a rare item attached to it.

That was why Peter headed straight for the nearest participating GameCenter. The store wasn't very far away.

Red-faced and out of breath, he slowed to a speed walk a few metres in front of the GameCenter. Paulette, who was much more athletic and built to run long distances, jogged past him, giving him the finger as she did so.

"F...fuck...you..." was his reply, though she was already in the building and couldn't hear him.

He briefly turned his head to search for Erland. The redhead was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he spun his head back around, finding the other boy still texting on a bench in the shade, not a hair out of place.

"Er...land! Why the hell are you there?! When did you even get there?!" Peter shouted, his speed walking quickening to a gallop.

His half-brother looked up, noticed Peter, and looked down again. Apparently whatever he was doing was more important than his beloved brother (Peter really couldn't fool himself, they were enemies.).

"Well, fuck you too, you conceited prick!" Peter was feeling pretty miffed, and his feet involuntarily led him to where the redhead was sitting. He snatched up the phone, and stared at it, reading.

It was the website for GameCenter. On the page read the words: _'Congratulations, Erland Oxenstierna, you are the seventieth entrant! Please pick up your VIP card and game, and your free new gaming system for browsing online!'_

Peter's jaw dropped, and he glared at Erland.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

Spittle flew out of his mouth, and Erland immediately opened an umbrella, blocking it with laser-fast reflexes.

The umbrella closed.

"Oh, I just figured it out," the other calmly spoke, lying through his teeth. He grabbed his phone back and stood up, using the umbrella as a classy cane and tipping an imaginary hat at Peter.

"Good luck. I heard that there's only thirteen left, and there's a mighty long line in there, brother," Erland continued, turning on his heel and gliding into the building.

Peter stiffened.

Stupid Erland.

He dashed into the building after his brother, and straight towards the line of people at the counter. Erland could be seen exchanging formalities with the employee, ignoring the groaning people after him.

All of a sudden, Peter heard his name being called by the said employee.

Confused, he walked up the the front of the line, shrugging helplessly at the people he passed by.

Erland was waiting there, smug smile on his face.

The employee spoke up, "Um, Mr. Oxenstierna here claimed a game for you, Mr. Kirkland."

Peter blanched. "He-he did? But-"

"Don't thank me, I'm just gonna take your rare item card, you're welcome, bye~" his brother interrupted, waving the card and disappearing among the shelves.

Of course. Nothing came without a price.

"Sorry about him, sir, I'll just leave now!" Peter laughed nervously at the employee.

"No problem, Mr. Oxenstierna was very charming, tell him hello for me! He's so considerate..."

Peter didn't hear the rest; he darted outside, wincing at the harsh sunlight.

"Oi! What took ye so long?" Paulette called from the same bench Erland was sitting on before. The redhead himself was nowhere to be found, probably already at their house playing the game.

And using my card, Peter thought bitterly, walking over to his cousin.

"Oh, some trouble with Erland. You know how he is."

"No, actualleh, he's a great kiddo, unlike _somebodeh_ aye know."

"Shut up, Aussie."

"Neveh, ye British bastard."

The two bickered, strolling back to their house, nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. Hetaverse would be_ so cool_, he just _knew_ it!

They soon arrived at the squat, two story brick house, and Peter let them both in with his robot designed key.

Paulette ran off to her room to phone her older brothers and friends about her new game, while Peter headed to his.

On the way, he exchanged small talk with his parents, asked Erland for his game ID so he could join his party, and took a potty break. He finally reached his room at the end of the hall, and entered, booting up his computer and sliding in the disc.

He firmly locked the door and placed his headphones over his too-large ears, logging in.

The familiar starting screen of the monitor and his wallpaper of Countrytalia, a favourite game of his, greeted his eyes. Peter clicked on the tab for his new game, and waited.

.

**LadoniaNymph:** _Oh my god Peter, hurry up and kill it already!_

**Wythehell:** _Pfft- so weak!_

**SealandHero:** _Not my fault you took my double sided saber!_

**LadoniaNymph:** _I got you the game, didn't I?_

**SealandHero:** _But you already took my rare item card! By the way, what was it?_

**LadoniaNymph:** _Oh, it was a Crystal Drakon. It's my tamed monster._

**Wythehell:** _Ooh, that's boss._

**SealandHero:** _Ugh_.

Peter minimized the chat in the corner of the screen, focusing on battling the boss of the field. With a combination of spear thrusts and shield blocks, he defeated one of the minions, and went on to another one.

Erland's avatar, the one with the striking red hair and twin blades, danced around the screen, slashing fiercely at the boss. Erland was at least 20 levels higher than Peter was, so that was why Peter was stuck dealing with the minions.

Paulette's avatar, with a hibiscus flower in its hair and beach attire, sent blasts of magic at the boss from the sidelines, once in a while aiding Peter.

After a few more intense moments, the boss exploded, and so the did the minions. XP rained down from the sky. Peter gained a level and a new item.

They were teleported back to safe grounds, where Paulette's avatar ran off to do some shopping, and Erland's avatar stalked away for some more training.

Peter boredly directed his character around, with no goal in mind. He opened his chat again.

**SealandHero:** _Hey, is there anything we need accomplished?_

**LadoniaNymph:** _Recruit a marksman; those are valuable_.

**SealandHero:** _Kay._

He closed his chat again, going to the notice board to look for marksmen.

None of them caught his eye. He wrote his own notice, and posted it. It read:

_Markman needed for a party made up of Sorceress, Corporal, and All-Around. Contact LadoniaNymph or SealandHero if you want to join_.

Closing the notices, he headed to the bar. He rather liked drinking beer in the game; he felt so manly.

His character entered the pub, and sat down on a stool. He served himself, and took his beer to where a ring of people were sitting.

Peter noticed a short, violet-eyed person with a blood red outfit on at the edge of the gathering, and walked there.

_Hey_. he typed as a private chat for the person.

_Oh, hello there. May I help you?_ the other turned immediately to Peter.

_What's going on?_ Peter typed.

_Just a bar fight. The leader of my party is a genius at them. It's mostly how we get the rare items._

Peter laughed.

_That's smart_.

_Yeah_.

_Hey, what's your practice?_

_I'm a marksman_.

_Oh, I'm a Corporal_.

_Yeah, you set up a notice a while ago, didn't you?_

_That's me!_

_My leader said that our parties could co-op, it'd be good for all of us_.

_Great! What do your party members practice?_

_Well, my leader is a Mafia Boss, one is a Medic, and one is a Hacker_.

_I'll invite them to the chat that our party has_.

Peter switched to the chat and added them.

**SealandHero added RussiaComradical, LietLiet, EstiTech, and LatviaaivtaL to the chat.**

**SealandHero:** _They agreed to co-op!_

**LadoniaNymph:** _Okay._

**RussiaComradical:** _I hope that we'll be good friends_.

**Wythehell:** I_t's time to log out, SH, LN, it's getting late._

L**adoniaNymph logged out.**

**Wythehell logged out.**

**SealandHero:** _Bye!_

**LatviaaivtaL:** _Goodbye!_

**SealandHero logged out.**

.

Peter lay awake in bed, his mind buzzing with thoughts of Hetaverse and the new additions to their party. He couldn't wait to see them in action!

With that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

.

_**Note: All the character's avatars look like what their country look like, but as people, they are different slightly.**_

_**.**_

**Yeah. Sort of confusing. It'll clear up.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**Tak and Best Wishes,**

**Wannane-Danish-Cookie**


End file.
